wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/01
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/15|Część I Rozdział XV | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} A. I. Zima w Klondike. Trzęsienie ziemi, zresztą bardzo umiejscowione, wstrząsnęło tą stroną Klondike, która ciągnie się od granicy do rzeki Yukon i przez którą przepływa średni bieg Forty Miles Creek. W Klondike trzęsienie ziemi nie jest częstem zjawiskiem. Grunt wszakże tej krainy przeważnie złożony z agregatów kwarcu i skał wulkanicznych, wskazuje, że powstał wskutek sił podziemnych od czasu do czasu odzywających się z niezwykłą mocą. Zresztą, w okolicy Gór Skalistych, zaczynających się od koła polarnego, wznosi się kilka wulkanów jeszcze niezupełnie wygasłych. O ile trzęsienia ziemi lub wybuchy wulkanów naogół są rzeczą rzadką w tej okolicy, o tyle powodzie, spowodowane nagłym wylewem rzek, zdarzają się często. Nie oszczędzały one również Dawson City. Niejednokrotnie most łączący miasto z przedmieściem Klondike City bywał zrywany siłą wylewu. Tym razem okolica Forty Miles Creek poniosła podwójną klęskę. Wstrząśnienie gruntu zburzyło działki na rozległej przestrzeni po obu stronach granicy, następująca zaś za niemi powódź zalała miejsce dawnych pokładów, uniemożliwiając dalszą eksploatację. W pierwszej chwili trudno było ocenić wielkość szkód poniesionych. Głęboka ciemność panowała w całej okolicy. O zburzonych domkach, chatach i szałasach, o liczbie pozostałych przy życiu pracowników, o rannych, o zasypanych zwaliskami lub zatopionych, można się było dowiedzieć dopiero nazajutrz i stwierdzić, czy wielkość katastrofy nie zmusi zamieszkałych emigrantów do opuszczenia tych stron. Narazie można było być pewnym jedynie, iż powódź zniszczyła niepowrotnie pokłady, znajdujące się na prawym brzegu Forty Miles Creek. Pod wpływem podziemnego żywiołu łożysko rzeki podniosło się do poziomu jej brzegów, co świadczyło, że wylew rzeki nie był tylko przejściowy. Pokłady znajdowały się pod warstwą wody wysokości pięciu do sześciu stóp, więc dostanie się do nich było niepodobieństwem. W jakich cierpieniach i trwodze spędzić musieli noc biedni ludzie zaskoczeni tą nagłą klęską! Schronienia żadnego nie mieli, burza zaś trwała do piątej zrana. Piorun niejednokrotnie uderzał w brzozy i osiny, pod któremi skryły się liczne rodziny. Jednocześnie deszcz ulewny nie przestawał padać. Gdyby Lorique nie był znalazł wzwyż wąwozu małej groty, do której złożył Ben Raddle’a, ranny nie miałby gdzie spocząć. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, co się działo w duszy Summy i Bena. Dlatego więc przedsięwzięli długą i męczącą podróż, aby paść ofiarą takiego wypadku! Wszelkie ich wysiłki były zniweczone. Nie pozostawało nic z ich spuścizny, nawet plon ostatnich tygodni. Złoto, zebrane przez nich i przez ich nieszczęśliwą towarzyszkę, znikło bezpowrotnie wraz z domkiem i całym ich dobytkiem. Pochłonęły je fale rozszalałej rzeki. Skoro burza ucichła, Summy Skim i nadzorca opuścili grotę, pozostawiając Ben Raddle’a na opiece Jane Edgerton. Powrócili jednak niebawem z wiadomością, że działka 127 bis i 131 znikły równie jak działka 129. Tem samem spór o granicę został rozstrzygnięty. Czy sto czterdziesty pierwszy południk przeniesiony miał być na wschód, czy też na zachód, to było wszystko jedno; czy ziemia, na której się obie działki znajdowały, należała do Kanady czy do Ameryki, było rzeczą obojętną. Rozlew rzeki ogarniał je całkowicie. O liczbie ofiar klęski dowiedziano się dopiero po przeprowadzeniu śledztwa. Prawdopodobnie niektóre rodziny musiały być zaskoczone w swych chatach lub szałasach i nie mając czasu uciec przed powodzią zginęły niechybnie. Ben Raddle, Summy Skim, Lorique i Jane Edgerton ocaleli cudem, chociaż inżynier nie wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Obecnie jedyną ich troską było przeniesienie w jak najprędszym czasie chorego Ben Raddle’a do szpitala w Dawson City. O sprawie Hunter-Skim zapomniano zupełnie. Inne troski zajmowały współzawodników, którzy może już nigdy nie mieli się spotkać. Zresztą po ustąpieniu ciemności na polu klęski oświetlonej promieniami słońca nie widziano dwu Teksańczyków. Z ich domku położonego u wejścia wąwozu, poprzez który płynęły obecnie wody Forty Miles Creek, nie pozostało śladu. Znikły również maszyny i inne narzędzia wraz z powierzchnią działki. Prąd bowiem płynął z tem większą szybkością, że burza wzmagała jego siłę i rozlew wód nie wpływał na obniżenie ich poziomu. Niewiadomo było, czy Teksańczycy wyszli cało z tej strasznej przygody. Summy Skim’a wprawdzie nie obchodził ich los wcale. Wyłączną jego troską było móc sprowadzić Ben Raddle’a do szpitala w Dawson City, gdzie znalazłby odpowiednią opiekę, a po jego wyzdrowieniu, o ile nie będzie już za późno wyruszyć zpowrotem przez Skagway i Vancouver do Montrealu. Nie mieli żadnego powodu pozostawania dłużej w Klondike. Działka 129 bowiem straciła już swą wartość pod głęboką warstwa wody, która ją pokrywała. Najlepszą więc rzeczą było opuścić jak najprędzej ten kraj przeklęty, w którym, jak nie bez słuszności mówił Summy Skim, żaden człowiek zdrów na ciele i umyśle nie powinien był nigdy nogi postawić… Ale czy rychły powrót był możliwy? Czy rekonwalescencja Ben Raddle’a nie potrwa tygodni, miesięcy całych? Tymczasem pierwsza połowa sierpnia dobiegała końca. U schyłku zaś drugiej rozpoczynała się zima, tak wczesna w tych stronach polarnych, i pociągająca za sobą niemożliwość przebycia jezior i góry Chilkoot, jak również rzeki Yukon, na której przestaną kursować parowce, zanim Ben Raddle powróci do zdrowia. W takim razie pobyt na zimę w Dawson City był nieunikniony. Perspektywa zaś zakopania się siedmio lub ośmiomiesięcznego w śniegach Klondike miłą być nie mogła. Aby uniknąć takiego nieszczęścia, należało czem prędzej dostać się do Dawson City i prosić doktora Pilcox o jak najszybsze wyleczenie chorego. Na szczęście – gdyż sposób przejazdu stawał się sprawą palącą – Neluto odnalazł swój wózek w całości w miejscu wyniosłem, na którem był go pozostawił. Koń zaś, pasąc się na swobodzie, zbiegł z chwilą nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa i powrócił obecnie do swych panów. – Jedźmy! – zawołał Summy Skim. – Jedźmy natychmiast! Ben Raddle schwycił go za rękę. – Czy przebaczysz mi, Summy? Gdybyś mógł wiedzieć, jak mocno żałuję, że wciągnąłem cię do tej smutnej sprawy. – Nie o mnie tu chodzi – rzekł Summy opryskliwie – ale o ciebie… Bądź uległy, inaczej!… Miss Jane zabandażuje ci nogę jak można najlepiej, poczem Patrick i ja rozciągniemy cię na wózku, na dobrem posłaniu z suchych liści. Miss Jane, Neluto i ja wsiądziemy na wózek, a Patrick i Lorique dostaną się do Dawson City swym własnym przemysłem. Będziemy jechali prędko… to jest wolno, aby uniknąć wstrząśnień. Skoro dostaniemy się do szpitala jestem przekonany, że doktor Pilcox uzdrowi twą nogę jednem spojrzeniem… o ile tylko nie będzie spoglądał na nią zbyt długo, abyśmy mogli jeszcze powrócić przed zimą. – Ależ, kochany Summy – rzeki Ben Raddle – możliwą jest rzeczą, że leczenie moje potrwa długo, rozumiem zaś z jaką niecierpliwością oczekujesz powrotu do Montrealu. Dlaczegoż nie miałbyś jechać sam? – Bez ciebie, Ben?… przypuszczam, że mówisz w gorączce. Ależ, mój stary Ben’ie, prędzejbym dał sobie sam złamać nogę! Poprzez drogi, na których sunęły rzesze ludzi, udające się na poszukiwanie pracy na innych pokładach, dostał się wózek, unoszący Ben Raddle’a, do gościńca wiodącego do Fort Cudahy wzdłuż prawego brzegu Forty Miles Creek, gdzie czynnemi były działki nie dosięgnięte powodzią. Niektóre z nich jednak pomimo że ocalały, narazie niezdatne były do eksploatacji. Uszkodzone trzęsieniem ziemi, które udzieliło się również okolicom oddalonym od granicy, zasypując szyby, niszcząc maszyny i pompy, burząc domki mieszkalne, przedstawiały one widok opłakany. Nie była to wszakże ruina ostateczna, któraby nie pozwoliła wrócić do pracy na rok przyszły. Wózek posuwał się zwolna, gdyż wyboista droga powiększała cierpienia chorego. Stanęli więc dopiero na trzeci dzień w Fort Cudahy. Summy Skim nie szczędził starań choremu, ale trzeba przyznać, że czynił to tak niezdarnie, że Ben Raddle byłby pożałowania godnym, gdyby nie pomoc Jane Edgerton. Wynajdywała ona różne sposoby, aby podtrzymać złamaną nogę, aby zmieniać jej położenie na coraz wygodniejsze, a przedewszystkiem umiała trafić do duszy chorego krzepiącemi słowy. Niestety, ani ona, ani Summy Skim nie potrafili złożyć chorej nogi. Do tego potrzebny był lekarz, a tymczasem ani w Fort Cudahy, ani w Fort Reliance, gdzie przybyli w dwie doby później, nie znaleźli doktora. Summy miał się czem niepokoić. Stan chorego mógł się znacznie pogorszyć z powodu braku umiejętnej pomocy. Ben Raddle wprawdzie znosił ból cierpliwie, niewątpliwie bardzo dotkliwy, ale dlatego tylko, że nie chciał zatrważać Summy Skim’a, w przystępie jednak gorączki mimowolne jęki inżyniera świadczyły o jego cierpieniu. Należało zatem pomimo wszystko śpieszyć się z przybyciem do stolicy Klondike’u. Tam dopiero Ben Raddle mógł doznać ulgi. To też z jaką radością westchnął Summy Skim, skoro 16 sierpnia po południu wózek zatrzymał się przed szpitalem w Dawson City. Wypadek zrządził, że w tej samej chwili Edith Edgerton znajdowała się u wejścia gmachu. W mgnieniu oka poznała chorego, na którego widok musiała doznać silnego wzruszenia, gdyż pokryła się tak niezwykłą bladością, iż zwróciło to uwagę jej otoczenia. Nie zdradziła jednak swego wzruszenia żadną inną zewnętrzną oznaką, chyba tem, że zapomniała uścisnąć swą kuzynkę. Bez słowa szybko zajęła się sprowadzeniem chorego, którego pod jej kierunkiem przeniesiono do szpitala tak zręcznie, że nie wydał najmniejszego jęku. W dziesięć minut później leżał on w osobnym pokoju, zasypiając na posłaniu śnieżnej białości. – Widzi pani, miss Edith, że miałem słuszność twierdząc, iż w osobistym naszym interesie zabieramy panią do Dawson City – rzekł Summy tonem żałosnym. – Co się stało z p. Raddle? – spytała Edith jakby nie słysząc tych słów. Jane opowiedziała jej koleje, które przechodzili na działkach, aż do chwili obecnej. Nie skończyła jeszcze mówić, gdy nadszedł doktor Pilcox wezwany natychmiast przez Edith. O trzęsieniu ziemi, które nawiedziło okolice Forty Miles Creek, wiedziano już w Dawson City od kilku dni, jak również, że ofiarą klęski padło ze trzydzieści osób. Ale doktor Pilcox nie przypuszczał, że jedną z nich będzie Ben Raddle. – Jakto! – zawołał ze swą zwykłą jowjalnością – to pan Raddle… i to ze złamaną nogą! – Tak, doktorze, on sam – rzekł Summy Skim. – Mój biedny Ben cierpi bardzo. – Dobrze… dobrze, nic mu nie będzie – ciągnął doktor dalej. – Złożymy nogę!… Nic wielkiego… jest to zwykłe złamanie. Doktor bardzo zręcznie nastawił chorą nogę, poczem kazał ją włożyć w przyrząd, który unieruchomił ją zupełnie. Zajęcie jak zwykle, nie przeszkadzało mu w rozmowie. – Kochany pacjencie – mówił – możesz się pochwalić, że masz szczęście! Aksjomat głosi: złamać członki, aby były mocne. Będzie pan miał nogi jak jeleń lub łoś kanadyjski… a raczej jedną nogę, o ile nie zechce pan, abym złamał drugą! – Dziękuję bardzo! – szepnął Ben Raddle z lekkim uśmiechem, wróciwszy zupełnie do przytomności. – Nie krępuj się! – ciągnął dalej jowjalny doktor. – Jestem do dyspozycji… Nie? Pan się nie decyduje?… Poprzestaniemy więc na wyleczeniu jednej. – Ile czasu potrwa leczenie? – spytał Summy. – Euh… Miesiąc, sześć tygodni… Kości, panie Skim, nie można złączyć tak łatwo jak dwa kawałki żelaza rozpalone do białości. Trzeba czasu w braku młotka i kuźni. – Czas!… czas! – mruknął Summy Skim. – Cóż robić! – odparł doktor Pilcox – natura tu działa, a, jak panu wiadomo, natura nie śpieszy się nigdy. Dlatego nawet wymyślono cierpliwość. Mieć cierpliwość – to jedno pozostało Summy Skim’owi. Cierpliwie czekać na nadejście zimy, zanim Ben Raddle powróci do zdrowia! Ale czy ma kto pojęcie o kraju, w którym zima zaczyna się w pierwszych dniach września, a nagromadzenie śniegu i lodów przerywa wszelką komunikację? Jakżeby zaś Ben Raddle, o ile nie byłby zdrów zupełnie, mógł podołać powrotowi tak uciążliwemu przez górę Chilkoot, aby dostać się do Skagway i wsiąść na parowiec idący do Vancouver? Gdyby zaś mieli płynąć rzeką Yukon do St. Michel, musieliby to uskutecznić za dwa tygodnie, gdyż później rzeka zamarza! 20 sierpnia wywiadowca wrócił do Dawson City. Pierwszem staraniem Bill Stell’a było dowiedzieć się, czy panowie Ben Raddle i Summy Skim zakończyli sprawę działki 129 i czy gotują się do odjazdu. W tym celu poszedł do doktora Pilcox. Jakże się zdziwił, dowiedziawszy się, że Ben Raddle jest chory i że wyzdrowieje dopiero za sześć tygodni. – Tak, Bill’u – oświadczył mu Summy – oto czego doczekaliśmy się! Nietylko, że nie sprzedaliśmy działki 129, ale tej działki niema już wcale! A nietylko niema działki 129, lecz również niepodobną rzeczą jest opuścić wstrętny Klondike i wrócić do krainy nadającej się bardziej do zamieszkiwania. Po tych słowach opowiedział wywiadowcy o klęsce, która nawiedziła Forty Miles Creek, i o wypadku Ben Raddle’a. – Ten wypadek jest najgorszy – zakończył Summy Skim – bo co do działki 129 to pogodziliśmy się z jej stratą. Nie chodziło mi o nią bynajmniej. Co za niemądrą miał myśl wuj Josias, nabywając działkę 129, a nadomiar złego pozostawiając nam to nieszczęsne 129! Sto dwadzieścia dziewięć!… Z jaką pogardą wymawiał Summy Skim tę przeklętą liczbę! – Ach! Bill Stell’u, jakże błogosławiłbym to trzęsienie ziemi, gdyby Ben Raddle nie był padł jego ofiarą! Byłoby nas ono wyzwoliło z tej spuścizny nieszczęsnej. Niema już działki! Niema eksploatacji! Jest to największe dobrodziejstwo, jakie osiągnąć mogliśmy. – A więc panowie będą zmuszeni – wtrącił wywiadowca – przepędzić zimę w Dawson City? – Powiedz na biegunie północnym – poprawił go Summy Skim. – Tak że ja – ciągnął dalej Bill Stell – który przyjechałem po panów… – Odjedziesz bez nas, Bill’u – odpowiedział Summy Skim głosem pełnym rezygnacji graniczącej z rozpaczą. Istotnie w kilka dni po tej rozmowie wywiadowca pożegnał się z obu Kanadyjczykami, obiecując, że wróci po nich na wiosnę. – Za ośm miesięcy! – westchnął Summy Skim. Tymczasem zdrowie Ben Raddle’a poprawiało się z dniem każdym. Doktor Pilcox był zadowolony niezmiernie. Noga pacjenta, twierdził, wyjdzie z przygody mocniejsza i służyć będzie właścicielowi za dwie. – To znaczy, że posiadać ich będzie trzy, o ile dobrze liczę – mawiał. Ben Raddle nie skarżył się na swoje kalectwo. Doglądany starannie przez Edith, przyzwyczajał się jakby do pobytu w szpitalu. Można mu było jeno zarzucić, że był nieco za wymagający względem swej usłużnej pielęgniarki. Zatrzymywał ją ustawicznie przy swem łóżku, a nawet nie pozwalał odstępować się zgoła, robiąc jej wymówki, gdy się oddalała. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że ofiara tej tyranji nie gniewała się o to bynajmniej. Chętnie prowadziła z nim długie rozmowy, korzystając zaś ze snu inżyniera, zdwajała swą troskliwość przy chorych, aby poświęcenie się jednemu z nich nie przynosiło uszczerbku innym. W ciągu długiego sam na sam młodzi ludzie nie myśleli o nawiązaniu żadnego serdeczniejszego stosunku. Podczas gdy Summy Skim zajmował się polowaniem ze swym wiernym Neluto, Ben Raddle interesował się wiadomościami z rynków Dawson City i nowemi odkryciami w okolicach złotodajnych. Edith była jego żywą gazetą. Czytała mu dzienniki miejscowe, jak Słońce Yukonu, Słońce Północy, Złoto Klondike i wiele innych jeszcze. Czyż poza działką 129 nie istniało już nic więcej w kraju? Czyż nie można było nabyć innej działki? Inżynier stanowczo upodobał sobie pracę w Forty Miles Creek. O ile nie mówił nigdy o swych nowych zamiarach Summy Skim’owi, o tyle nie ukrywał ich wcale, gdy był sam z Edith’ą, która, niezrażona niepowodzeniem kuzynki, patrzyła z wiarą w przyszłość. Rozpatrywali oboje wartość każdej części okręgu, snując najpoważniej w świecie nowe plany. Jak z tego widać, o ile gorączka spowodowana wypadkiem opuściła Ben Raddle’a, o tyle trawiąca go gorączka złota nurtowała wciąż jego duszę i nie zapowiadała rychłego ustąpienia. Czynnik ten moralny zresztą nie opierał się na żądzy posiadania cennego kruszcu, lecz na pragnieniu dokonania odkryć i urzeczywistnienia śmiałych marzeń kiełkujących w jego umyśle. Czyż jego wyobraźnia nie mogła być podniecona wiadomościami o górzystych działkach Bonanzy, Eldorado i Little Skookum? Tu przemywano do stu dolarów na robotnika i na godzinę. Tam wydobywano ośm tysięcy dolarów z szybu długości dwudziestu czterech stóp, a szerokości – czternastu! Syndykat londyński zakupił dwie działki na Bear i Dominion za cenę miljona siedmiuset pięćdziesięciu tysięcy franków. Działka 26 na Eldorado była do nabycia za dwa miljony. Każdy robotnik wydobywał w niej dziennie do sześćdziesięciu tysięcy franków. Dôme zaś, na pograniczu wód między Klondike River i Indian River, według trafnych obliczeń p. Ogilvie, powinno było dostarczyć ogółem złota wartości stu pięćdziesięciu miljonów franków. A jednak dla przeciwstawienia się tej złotej złudzie, Ben Raddle powinien był mieć w pamięci słowa pastora z Dawson City, wypowiedziane do p. Amès Semiré, Francuza, jednego z podróżników, którzy najlepiej zbadali te okolice złotodajne: – Zanim pan pojedzie, należy zapewnić sobie łóżko w moim szpitalu. Jeżeli gorączka złota owładnie panem w ciągu pańskiej wycieczki, nie pożałuje pan tego. Przypuśćmy nawet, że znajdzie pan cząstki złota – tych nie brak w kraju – w każdym razie nie uniknie pan zmęczenia. A wtedy łatwo nabawić się szkorbutu lub innej choroby. Otóż ja wydzierżawiam łóżko za dwieście pięćdziesiąt franków rocznie wraz z bezpłatną poradą lekarską. Wszyscy biorą ode mnie bilety. Oto pański. O staranności szpitala w Dawson City Ben Raddle wątpić obecnie nie mógł. Ale czyż nieprzeparta jego chęć do przygód nie pociągnie go zdala od Dawson City, do tych okolic niezbadanych jeszcze, gdzie odkrywają coraz to nowe pokłady? Tymczasem Summy Skim dowiadywał się od policji o Teksańczykach, Hunterze i Malone, – ale policja nie miała o nich informacyj. Nie powrócili do Dawson City, gdyż obecność ich niechybnie byłaby wiadoma. Nie omieszkaliby bowiem zjawić się w kasynach, w domach gry i we wszelkich miejscach zabawy, gdzie odgrywali pierwszorzędną rolę. Przypuszczano więc, że zginęli podczas trzęsienia ziemi w Forty Miles Creek, którego następstwem była klęska powodzi. W każdym razie, ponieważ żadnego z Amerykanów pracujących w działce 131 nie odnaleziono, a niepodobieństwem było, aby wszyscy padli ofiarą powodzi, możliwą było rzeczą, że Hunter i Malone wraz z robotnikami udali się do pokładów Circle City i Birch Creek, gdzie może ponowną zaczęli kampanję. Na początku października Ben Raddle podniósł się ze swego posłania. Doktor Pilcox mógł być dumny ze skutków swego leczenia, do którego przyczyniły się niemało starania Edith Edgerton. O powrocie jednak do Montrealu mowy być nie mogło. Ben Raddle musiał się oszczędzać i nie mógłby jeszcze przedsięwziąć podróży z Dawson City do Skagway’u. Zresztą było za późno. Pierwsze śniegi zaczęły padać obficie, wody zamarzły, żegluga była wstrzymana na rzece i jeziorach. Temperatura spadła do piętnastu stopni poniżej zera, a nie było wykluczone, że dosięgnie pięćdziesięciu do sześćdziesięciu. Dwaj kuzynowie zamieszkali w hotelu przy Front Street, w French Royal Restaurant zaś spożywali obiady i kolacje, przeważnie w smutnym nastroju. Mówili z sobą mało. Ale nawet w tym smutnym nastroju zarysowywała się różnica ich usposobień. Gdy Summy Skim mówił, potrząsając głową: – Najgorszą rzeczą w tej całej sprawie jest to, że nie mogliśmy opuścić Dawson City przed zimą. Ben Raddle odpowiadał niezmiennie: – Najgorsze jest to może, że nie sprzedaliśmy działki przed katastrofą, a na pewno to, że nie możemy nadal jej eksploatować. Na te słowa Summy Skim, nie chcąc prowadzić gołosłownego sporu, brał strzelbę i szedł z Nelutem na polowanie w okolicach miasta. Miesiąc upłynął. Termometr zadziwiał swą zmiennością. To wskazywał trzydzieści do czterdziestu stopni poniżej zera, to znów dziesięć do piętnastu zależnie od kierunku wiatru. W ciągu tego miesiąca rekonwalescencja Ben Raddle’a postępowała szybko. Wkrótce towarzyszyć mógł Summy Skim’owi w jego wycieczkach, z dnia na dzień dłuższych, do których przyłączała się zwykle Jane Edgerton. Trójka wędrowców z prawdziwą przyjemnością odbywała te spacery pieszo, o ile czas był spokojny, lub ciepło odziani w sankach sunąc po zamarzniętym śniegu. Pewnego dnia, 17 listopada, udali się pieszo o milę od Dawson City na północ. Summy Skim’owi powiodło się polowanie, i miano już powracać, gdy Jane Edgerton zatrzymawszy się nagle, zawołała, wskazując na drzewo oddalone o pięćdziesiąt kroków. – Człowiek!… tam! – Człowiek? – powtórzył Summy Skim. Istotnie, pod brzozą leżał człowiek rozciągnięty na śniegu nieruchomo. Zapewne zamarzł, temperatura bowiem była wtedy niezwykle niska. Trzej wędrowcy podbiegli ku niemu. Nieznajomy mógł liczyć czterdzieści lat wieku. Oczy miał zamknięte, a na twarzy malowało się bezmierne cierpienie. Oddychał jeszcze, lecz tak słabo, że był na progu śmierci. Niewiele myśląc Ben Raddle ujął ster władzy. – Ty, Summy – rzekł tonem rozkazującym – pójdziesz na poszukiwanie jakiegokolwiek wehikułu. Ja lecę do najbliższego domu po rozgrzewający napój, a miss Jane będzie rozcierała przez ten czas chorego śniegiem, starając przywrócić mu przytomność. Rozkaz został spełniony natychmiast. Podczas gdy Ben Raddle biegł w swoją stronę, Summy Skim zdążał wielkiemi krokami do Dawson City. Jane pozostała sama z chorym. Z całą odwagą zaczęła mu nacierać twarz śniegiem, poczem rozpiąwszy gruby kaftan dostała się do piersi i ramion. Z jednej z kieszeni wysunął się skórzany portfel, z którego wypadła plika papierów. Jeden z nich osobliwym swym wyglądem zwrócił uwagę Jane. Był to pergamin złożony we czworo o brzegach zniszczonych ciągłem tarciem. Jane, rozłożywszy go, ujrzała przed sobą mapę wybrzeża morskiego, na której widniał tylko jeden równoleżnik, jeden południk i duży krzyż czerwony w jednym punkcie tego nieznanego kraju. Jane starannie złożyła pergamin i wsunąwszy go machinalnie do kieszeni, zebrała inne kartki i położyła zpowrotem do portfelu, poczem wróciła do swego zajęcia. Skutki nacierania okazały się niebawem. Człowiek poruszył się. Powieki zadrgały, a usta sine zaczęły wymawiać niewyraźne słowa, ręka zaś wyciągnęła się najpierw do piersi, następnie do dłoni Jane Edgerton, obejmując ją lekkim uściskiem. Nachyliwszy się, Jane mogła uchwycić kilka słów bez związku: – Tam – szeptał umierający. – Portfel… Daję go… Wulkan złotodajny… Dziękuję… tobie …matko… W tej chwili nadszedł Ben Raddle, a na drodze dał się słyszeć odgłos szybko zdążającego pojazdu. – Oto co znalazłam – rzekła Jane, wręczając inżynierowi portfel. Portfel ten zawierał tylko listy z tym samym adresem: P. Jacques Ledun, wysłane z Nantes lub Paryża. – Francuz! – zawołał Ben Raddle. Po chwili, człowiek zapadł ponownie w stan zupełnego odrętwienia, leżał na wózku, który szybkim kłusem zdążał do szpitala w Dawson City.